Harry Potter and the Half Baked Pizza
by Miranda Nickolas
Summary: What happens when Harry's dreams become more of a reality than his life at Hogwarts? Which one is real? Post HBP. It started out when we tried to guess the name of the 6th book. One name stuck and this is what emerged. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is _the _very first HP story I started writing on. And the best plot wise I think.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, though thankfully I do get to play with them. Oh and Maxwell's is real place! I at there once. Good food. Great times.

Post HBP. It started out when we tried to guess the name of the 6th book. One name stuck and this is what emerged. I suck at summaries, but please give it a chance. Always looking for help and betas!

What happens when Harry's dreams become more of a reality than his life at Hogwarts? Which one is real?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Half Baked Pizza

Ch 1 -

It had been only a few weeks since that eventful night, the one where the hope of the wizarding world had been extinguished. No, Harry Potter was still the Boy-Who-Lived, but the only one that Voldemorte had ever feared, the one who stood like a shinning beacon for those who believed, Albus Dumbledore, had died. Harry Potter trudged the halls in the early morning twilight of the dawn. Instead of going home as most of the population of Hogwarts, Harry had chosen to stay behind, seeking safety and haven within it's walls before he returned for the last time the that hell of his. Without it's students Hogwarts seemed bare and empty, with the feeling of loneliness he knew only at the Durslye's. Starring out of the window watching as the sun fought it's way to break over the horizon, Harry contemplated on the responsibility that now rested on his shoulders. Clutching at his chest he fought to breathe, the weight of all the lives and the guilt of all the lives lost seemed to overwhelm him. After calming his nerves with the early morning light illuminating his face, Harry turned back and started to make his way towards the Griffindor tower. No more than three steps later, a blunt pain came down on the back of his head and he caught a fleeting image before the world turned black.

"Boy! Get down here! It's past time for breakfast!" The throaty voice of Vernon Dursley made his way into Harry's head as he struggled to get out of the realm of dreams he had momentarily occupied. Pulling on the first pieces of clothing he could find, Harry downstairs. The black jersey shirt that he pulled on seem to actually fit him more than the usual ragged bags he inherited from Dudley. Quickly making his way downstairs Harry ignored the questions the back of his sleep clouded mind presented to him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned towards the kitchen and started moving towards the stove to make breakfast. Harry stopped as he almost ran into the refrigerator, appearing where the stove and the rest of the kitchen used to be.

"Harry?" he turned to see dark shaggy hair and a pair of glasses staring intently back at him. "Harry? Is everything alright son?" Harry rubbed his eyes quickly and realizing that the apparition was not going away his pinched his arm and yelped in pain.

"Ow! What the hell!" The figure of James Potter quickly made his way over to the distressed boy and grabbed his shoulders. "Harry! Harry, are you okay? What on earth are you doing?" Deciding to make the best of it, he quickly hugged his father, committing the feeling of being in the fatherly embrace.

"I'm sorry Dad must have been half asleep still and still remembering a bad dream." James looked down at him worriedly but didn't comment on the statement. "Okay son. I'm sorry I didn't go to wake you up myself but your Uncle Vernon does a better job at getting you up."

Harry's eyes widened at the statement, remembering that it was Vernon's voice that called him down in the first place. Over his father's shoulder he saw the not quite so large figure of Vernon Dursley, drinking coffee and smile at him over the morning paper. Harry suddenly felt dizzy, something was definitely not right. He had never seen Vernon smile like that ever in his entire life. It set Harry's nerves on end. Just as he opened his mouth to make a comment at the fact of Vernon and his father being in the same room, let alone drinking coffee together, he heard women's voices coming in to the room. One was definitely Aunt Petunia's but the other… Harry turned as if in a daze and watched as the red hair slowly appeared through the doorway. Then beautiful green eyes came into focus and Harry stood dumbfounded as the woman moved to embrace him. "Harry, Love? Are you okay sweetheart?" Lily Potter reached up to feel her son's forehead and Harry did the only plausible thing, he fainted. As he dropped off into the darkness, a pair of silver eyes floated in front of his vision until everything was black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drake Evans finished bussing tables outside at Maxwell's Dinner in the heart of Covenent Garden and made his way back to the kitchens. Brushing his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes and stared at his reflection. Silver orbs stared back at him and he turned as he heard someone calling his name.

"Dray, we need you to fill in for a few more hours. Miranda said that she'd be late, something about forces of nature and needing to banish something. You know how she is with her weird hobbies." Dray smiled at thought of their mutual odd friend. In honesty she reminded him of a muggle version of Luna Lovegood. Dray sighed and began washing dishes, glad for the routine tasks that could let his mind stray. It had been only a few weeks, but in those weeks Dray learned more than he ever knew about the real world and the requirements to survive in it. When he had been dropped off by his godfather he left him with a few parting words.

"Soon everything shall be brought to light and you'll be able to return to those who love you, but until then for god's sake don't draw attention to yourself. No magic, no robes, no Malfoy. The last is most important for you to remember. Your family's name holds no power here and any mention of it will bring unwanted company your way. Take a name, any name but your own or one that will draw attention." Thinking for a moment the blonde boy raced through his brain, suddenly a small smile appeared on his face.

"Evans, Drake Evans is who I'll be. For the friend that you and mother both had before sides were drawn." The black haired man dropped to his knees, grabbing the boy by his shoulders.

"Lily, how did you know about Lily? I never told you about her or that we even knew each other. Neither did your mother as far as I knew." Draco smiled up at his godfather and former potions master. Severus Snape looked worse than he actually seemed. For an old man he really had a lot of energy. He still had his trademark greasy hair, but it was caused more by days of running and hiding rather than the collective build-up from the failed attempts at an acceptable potions in his classroom. He had hid his robes, opting for a long sleeved black shirt and slacks. Draco given little choice in the matter was wearing dark jeans and a short sleeved green polo.

He sighed, thinking back to the day Severus got him settled in the flat he was now living in and taught him the basics of surviving in the muggle world before he went into hiding. Draco didn't really hate muggles, in fact he thought that Granger had some of the better ideas for certain problems in transfiguration and in arithmacy that he ever heard. Of course there was also Seamus Finnegean, who was the next in line after the Weasley twins untimely departure in his fifth year. To be honest Draco held a soft spot for muggles and all things related to muggles.

Ever since his father had started training him for service to the Dark Lord he grew suspicious and began watching muggles and learning everything he could to see why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was so against them. What Draco found was a world full of as much wonder as his world would be to theirs. This invention referred to electricity was astounding, moving pictures much like the portraits at Hogwarts moved through a box and told a story. Music came from small silver discs and could be played as loud as a Sonorus charm. Almost all the comforts of home but somehow it seemed more satisfying the way they were instead of just a flick of the wand.

Draco looked up and realized that his hands had continued the tasks without too much of his attention. Imagine the once might Draco Malfoy would be earning his living washing dishes and cleaning up after muggles. He laughed at the statement and quickly washing up heading to the front. It actually didn't matter, in fact he enjoyed the work. On top of his pay the chefs took pity on him and helped him with his cooking. He also got a meal each day when he went home. Draco liked the company, his new friends and was grateful for their help and support.

Draco sighed and left the dinner, waving to his friends as he left and grabbing his shoulder bag. Though no matter how comforting the flat seemed, he would always miss his dorm and familiarity of the dungeons back at Hogwarts. Stretching, Draco climbed down the stairs to the underground and made his way home for the day. Stepping onto the train, Drake leaned against the side starring out the window as he left the station. Passing through a tunnel, he barely caught a glimpse of a pair of intense green eyes appearing out of the darkness. Green eyes that would forever haunt him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay Reveiws! Reviews please! Before I post the next chapter I want some reviews! Flames are welcome. We all need a bit of constructive criticism. Click right down there at that little button.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay the next chapter is up already!

THANK YOU pinkelephant42 My absolutely wonderful beta!

Discalimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter. It all goes to J.K. Rowling. sighs though I do own the fantasies that happen in my head. .

Post HBP. It started out when we tried to guess the name of the 6th book. One name stuck and this is what emerged. I suck at summaries, but please give it a chance. Always looking for help and betas!

What happens when Harry's dreams become more of a reality than his life at Hogwarts? Which one is real?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half Baked Pizza

Ch. 2

"Harry! Mate! It's time to get up!"

"Ron, don't talk so loudly. He's unconscious, not deaf!"

"Sorry, 'Mione. Guess I'm a little more anxious than I thought."

Harry's eyes fluttered open straining to make the blurry figures darting around in front of his vision. The shock of red was definitely Ron's, while the brown blur on the right would be Hermione's.

"Guys, not so loud please. Some of us are in the hospital wing for a reason, you know."

"Oh Harry!" The brown blur promptly tackled him while he fought to locate his glasses.

"Hermione: glasses, air. Not necessarily in that order."

"Oh sorry, here." She handed him his wire frames and suddenly everything became clear. "Are you okay, Harry? You kept talking in your sleep. Something about Vernon and your dad."

Hermione looked down blushing, knowing she was probably intruding on a private moment. Ron turned away, looking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Looking between both, Harry sighed and laid back down to get more comfortable.

"Nothing to get really worried about 'Mione," he adjusted his glasses and ran a hand through the unruly mess known as his hair, "To be honest it was more of a nightmare than a dream. Any dream that concerns the Dursleys is horrible by my standards, but thanks Hermione, Ron."

He gave them a weak smile and Hermione leaned down to embrace him in a tight hug. At that moment, the doors to the hospital wing burst open to let in Ginny, Neville and Luna. Surrounded by his friends, Harry never noticed the one person in the room looking at him with utter hatred in his eyes.

"Okay dears, Harry needs his rest now. The sooner he gets sleep, the sooner he gets out of here."

"Oh but Poppy…" Harry tuned to the healer with pleading eyes and pouted. From previous experiences, he knew that the woman held a soft spot in her heart for him, especially since she had been helping him since second year with private healing lessons. He was a fast learner, but he swore that she would never find out why he needed those lessons so bad.

"Mr. Potter, if you are to leave my presence within the next twenty-four hours, you will sleep, and you…" she turned to look at the students that plagued her hospital ward. "You all will do well to return to your common rooms before I inform your Head of Houses why you are determined to miss lunch." Gulping, the students nodded and headed out, leaving Harry alone for a moment with the healer before she handed him a vial. Sighing, he swallowed the potion. As the effects of the dreamless sleep took effect, Harry wondered briefly about the location of a few certain people that he desperately needed to talk to.

Stretching, Harry opened his eyes, rubbing the last bit of sleep out of them. Reaching to the bedside table, he grabbed his glasses and put them on. Red hair came into his vision again, as well as green eyes. His green eyes. Harry looked up, shocked by the figure before him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James! He's awake!" Lily moved to embrace her son, "Harry, sweet, you fainted."

"Mum…" Harry held onto her tightly, crying quietly against her shirt. Harry took a deep breath, drawing in the scent of his mother. _Vanilla and Cinnamon, that's what my mother smelled like._ Content for the moment, he leaned back.

"Oh Harry, did you have that dream again?" Lily looked at him worriedly, biting her bottom lip. As she opened her mouth to say something, James Potter burst through the door, followed by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Harry! Son, are you okay?" He looked towards Lily and they shared a questioning look. That went unnoticed, however, as Harry made a startling leap from his bed to embrace the other two people standing in the doorway.

"Remus! Sirius!" Harry began to cry again as he hugged onto them. "I thought I would never see you guys again. Please…" Harry's voice dropped to a whisper, "Please don't leave again Sirius."

The silence in the room was deafening, until Lily sat down on the edge of the bed. "Oh Harry, you did have that dream again. I had hoped that it had stopped for good this time. Harry, love… Sirius never left."

Harry froze as he slowly absorbed the words his mother's words. "Wait, what dream are you talking about Mum?"

"The one about the magic school Harry. That one… Hog… Hog-something. You had these dreams last year about this time. Only you were crying because you had thought Sirius had died."

_No it wasn't a dream. I remember… All of them. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna… They were just in here talking to me with Madame Pomfrey._

"Mum…" Harry turned to look at his parents. "I'm sorry Mum, but this is the dream." Sighing he started towards them only to be grabbed by Sirius and pinched hard on the arm.

"Ow! Sirius that hurt!"

"Exactly." Smirking he wrapped an arm around Remus and leaned his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Sirius Black, I know you like to be blunt but you're not helping right now." James moved over and hit his friend playfully.

Using the moment of distraction, Harry walked to the other side of the room. _If it's a dream, that shouldn't of hurt. But if this is not a dream, and I know Hogwarts is not a dream, which is real?_ Harry studied the pictures that decorated the walls. Harry and his parents were in many of them, but some included Remus and Sirius, giving a hint as to how close they were. Other pictures had Ron and Hermione, as well as people he knew from Hogwarts. Leaning closer, Harry traced a picture of himself that must have been taken only a few years ago. In the picture, Harry hung of the shoulders of Ron and Hermione, smiling happily and no scar in sight. Reaching up, he felt his head and was relieved to feel the smooth design of his scar. Warm arms wrapped around him and hugged him tight.

"It's okay to not remember love. It was an awful day for all of us. We thought we had lost you to that maniac. We're lucky that you left us clues. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you to that madman."

"Lily, it's okay now, remember? They executed Voldemort over two years ago. He can't hurt us again." James kissed his wife softly and wiped away her tears. "Let's be thankful that all Harry got was that scar. He could have lost a lot more."

A cold rush of panic seized Harry and he slumped numbly to the floor. Voldemort had been killed two years ago here, but at Hogwarts he had returned two years ago. It couldn't have been a coincidence, it was just too perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlocking the door to his flat was a bit harder than he had anticipated. Loaded with his arms full of bags, turning the key was trickier than he could ever have imagined. Sighing, Drake Evans set his bags down on a table and began to put things away. Contemplating on whether or not he was truly hungry, Drake put the container of food in the refrigerator for a snack later. Right now he wanted to sleep. Every part of his body was punishing him for trying to do all the last minute errands after work.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Drake made his way to his bed and the comfort he craved. Going through his thoughts, he repeated everything that he remembered from the night before. Finally satisfied, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he lost consciousness and fell blissfully asleep.

"Draco, time to your lazy ass out of bed. You got a call from the Potters!" Stretching, Draco got out of bed and grabbed the cordless phone on his dresser while rummaging through his drawers for something to where. "This is Draco," he muttered sleepily through a yawn.

"Draco? It's Sirius. I'm over at Harry's house and we have a slight problem. It seems that Harry's relapsed again. We really need you over here, if you can make it. You're the closest to him and you always get him out of whatever he's in."

Draco smiled softly at the words before pulling his clothes out for the day. "Okay Sirius, give me twenty minutes and I'll be there." Draco hung up and made his way out into the hall before calling downstairs, "Dad? I'm going to shower and go to Harry's. He's relapsed again."

Lucius looked up at him from the bottom of the stairs, sipping from his coffee mug. "Okay, just be careful." Nodding, Draco went to get ready.

Walking down the street, Draco repeated all the information he had in his head. _Harry's mother and father are Lily and James Potter. There's Remus Lupin, the werewolf from Hogwarts, and Sirius Black, the deranged killer. Don't bring up Quidditch, Dumbledore, Snape, Hogwarts and especially not Voldemort._ Smiling softly he pulled out a notebook from his shoulder bag and wrote down a few notes, noticing that even in this world he still had his elegant scrawl.

It had come as a slight surprise when he woke up in a Muggle version of his life, but Draco was not one to question a good opportunity. He had learned enough about Muggles to get by and when he made an odd comment, he just said that he wasn't feeling well that day. After a week of the same occurrence, Draco began keeping journals in both this world and his own. It helped him settle into this other life and he looked forward to coming here. Here in this world, there was no magic. No Death Eaters, no war. The only Voldemort had been executed almost two years ago after he took the local middle school hostage. Here, he and Harry were never enemies. Draco Malfoy had never been happier in his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! All done. Please, please, please review! Pretty please for me? I really like hearing that I'm doing a good job or I might just stop.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any other characters by that fabulous person known as JK Rowling. I do however claim the right to manipulate them to my will in my story. I love to have more reviews. I love reviews and criticism. Flamers, I could care less what you have to say. I say FREE LOVE! We are the knights who say Ni!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Half Baked Pizza

Ch 3-

----------------------------------------

Walking down the road with the brisk morning wind woke Draco up by the time he reached Harry's house. Ringing the bell, he waited patiently until he heard footsteps hurrying down the stairs. A moment later Remus Lupin opened the door with a nervous Sirius Black standing behind him.

"Thank god you're here Draco," Remus gestured him inside and shut the door quickly.

"It's really bad today. I don't know what's happened but this is the worst I've seen him. Not only is he hallucinating about Dumbledore's death but now he's saying that he killed Sirius as well."

Draco paused in mid-step and turned quickly towards the other man.

"He thinks he killed Sirius? Has he ever said this before?" Draco's stomach gave a flip and he waited on pins and needles for the response. Back at Hogwarts his father had informed him on the upsetting news that Black had been killed by his cousin Bellatrix. Also he was told that Harry had been there to witness it, so he had made a point to comment on it during more "private" moments at Hogwarts. This Harry, though, his Harry had never said anything like that even when he relapsed horribly.

The grey haired man watched as the youth kept in deep thought for a few moments.

"No, never anything like that. You've seen his worst before Draco, when he stopped talking and eating for a week. When he remembered how that lunatic nearly killed him and Dumbledore died instead…"

Nodding, Draco turned and headed up the stairs, praying that it wasn't what he thought it was. He never realized the two pairs of eyes watching him curiously.

Stepping into the room, Draco was confronted by a very tragic scene. Harry had indeed seem to lost it. He had backed into a corner of his room, curled up with a photo album that he stared at intently. He didn't look up as Draco passed his parents and moved towards him.

"Harry?" He gently reached down and touched his shoulder, steadying himself for what was to come next.

"They're not moving…"

The sound of that voice being so broken, nearly ripped his heart in two. A pair of dull emerald eyes slid from the page up to his own silver orbs and slowly began to focus on the speaker. All at once, a flame ignited in them and he lunged for Draco. Caught off-guard, he barely had time to grab Harry's hands before the closed around his neck.

"Malfoy! What have you done?!"

Shaking slightly he called over his shoulders, "Everyone out please. I need to talk to him alone."

Lilly made to say something, but James shushed her and soon everyone was gone, the door shut.

Releasing his arms, Draco stood and deliberately took a few steps back.

"Who am I?" he asked.

"What has the ferret gotten amnesia?"

The biting reply didn't seem to suit his Harry, but at this point Draco knew it wasn't his Harry. Never, not even when the relapses had been at their worst had Harry called him Malfoy and this Harry didn't know about the ferret incident from fourth year.

Sighing, the blonde sat down on the edge of the bed. It had all been so wonderful and now the Boy-Who-Lived had showed up to ruin this life as well.

_No, I can't blame him for what happened at Hogwarts. He didn't know and I know he wouldn't ever trust Snape again._ Turning his attention once again to the boy on the floor he saw that he was expected to answer.

_Well I can't let him know. He'd never forgive me for what happened to Dumbledore and I hope this doesn't happen again. I won't tell him. He'll never need to know._

"Oh come on Harry! I was just joking with you! And I did the ferret imitation one time and you never stop teasing me!"

Laughing Draco moved over and cautiously wrapped his arms around him.

"Come on that's no way to speak to your best bud." He smiled, but his whole body was tensed ready to defend himself any way he could.

Harry looked suspiciously at Dr-Malfoy, _Hmm I wonder where that thought came from._

It didn't seem like the Malfoy he knew and taking in the appearance it was if that Malfoy never existed. Relaxing slight, Harry mulled a few things over in his mind. It was obvious that this was some sort of other reality, whether by magic or not he definitely liked things better here. It seemed like by taking away magic it took away all the bad things too. Pettigrew, Deatheaters, even the Dark Lord didn't seem to be a part of this world and there was no war that was carried on his shoulders.

Though questions stilled nagged at him about how he obtained his scar and what exactly happened that he was supposedly relapsing from. Sighing he decided to let it go and trust his gut, who at that moment was telling him that everything was okay and that he was ravenous.

"Sorry, Mal-Draco. I suppose I'm not myself today. Would you mind hanging out with me today? I'm not feeling quite so well and it'd be great in case I need you."

Smiling, he realized that here he could act out on all the disapproving things that he could never do in the wizarding world. The way he dressed, the people he hung out with, it all had to look good for the savior of the wizarding world. Here it seems he was a normal kid and the possibilities were endless.

Draco smiled softly as he watched Harry relax slightly into this unfamiliar territory and himself.

"Okay up and at 'em Harry!"

Laughing Draco jumped off his bed and over to his wardrobe, pulling out a few items of muggle clothing and throwing them to the brunette on the bed. After disengaging himself from the clothing, Harry peeked out to find that Malfoy had left him to dress. Pleased with the choice of clothing he quickly made his way to the connecting bathroom and got ready.

Outside the room Draco took a shaky breath, steadying his nerves to face the people downstairs that thought of him as family. As he made his way down the stairs, Draco fought down the urge to bolt and run out the front door and away from the house. At the bottom of the stairs, he came face to face with the members of Harry's family who looked on him with worried glances.

"He's fine," Draco said with a soft sigh, "But I'm not sure he's quite himself at the moment. I'm not sure when he'll be back to his old self." The blonde reached up and ran a hand through his shoulder length locks.

James and Lily sighed in relief while Sirius and Remus smiled, more relaxed for the moment.

"Well if that's all over for now I think I'll get breakfast going. Care to stay Draco? I know Harry would appreciate it." Lily smiled at him and gave a nod towards the kitchen. Draco smiled and nodded, he watched wistfully as the redhead and her husband made their way into the kitchen. _I wish I could have known her, or someone like her. I really would have loved a mother like that._

Lost in trance, he didn't noticed as he was guided towards the front parlor and sat down, coming face to face with Sirius and Remus. Slightly confused, Draco stared back and forth between the two and the stony expressions they wore.

"Sirius? Remus? What's wrong? I haven't done anything I promise." He held his hands up in mock innocence. Ever since he had known them, both men were always laughing and lighthearted. The new change of expression threw him for a loop, to say the least.

Looking back between one another, Remus and Sirius sat pondering the best way to broach what they needed to say. They had followed the blonde up the stairs and when they heard Harry calling him a ferret, they new something was up.

"Draco, how long have you been coming here?" Remus questioned him, not able to look into his eyes.

"What are you on Remus? I've been coming here all my life." Draco looked suspiciously between the two.

"No, not here…" he looked up and gave Sirius a silent plea for help.

"Remus means how long have you been coming to this world? I know you father is crazy but I highly doubt that he would practice the Dark Arts on his own son." Sirius watched intent as he spoke, waiting for the words to sink in.

_This world? Dark Arts? Does that mean?_ Draco's hand twitched and moved slightly as if to draw his wand before he realized exactly what he was doing. Sighing, he realized it wasn't there and that the simple movement have given him away.

"Alright. How did you know? I swear to you I mean no harm." The stoic Malfoy mask sank into place, something he never wanted to have to use here.

"First tell us how long you've been coming here?"

"Better part of 2 months, off and on ever few nights. There's no pattern and it hasn't increased or decreased. Wait… how did you know it was me and who are you?"

Sighing sadly, the two looked at each other and nodded.

"We are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Draco. We are dead."

---------

Please, please don't hurt me… I will find a way to make this work, but you have to trust me. Kinda leaves you hanging on about Draco's situation though huh? Trust me it'll all come into play. Oh I'm so evil. Please read, I'm sorry about not posting but I've run into some big life problems. Please review. The more reviews the more I'll be excited to write more. The faster I'll write it. Otherwise I really don't know if people will read if I post more.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Thank you for everyone still reading my work. I am still writing but things… are difficult. I have no beta and I am not looking for one since my last 5 have left me with no notice. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Please do review, it encourages me to write more. Write faster. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except my horribly perverted mind.

------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

For a moment, the blond stared at the two. He took in the changed demeanors, Lupin more demure and quiet. Black obviously wishing he was in another conversation with another conversationalist.

"Alright," Draco said after a moment. "If you're dead that would explain you, Black. Father did speak of your defeat in the Department of Mysteries." He smirked, knowing full well the man would be furious of the reminder. "However," he interjected before Sirius could make a reply, "that does not explain Lupin or myself."

"Well we are dead," Remus spoke softly as if dreading giving up the information. "I was killed just a few weeks ago, Draco." He sighed and it the masses. "I had heard a rumor that someone, very close to Harry was delving into the Dark Arts, looking for something to destroy Harry. Unfortunately the rumor said to have risen from the packs I used to haunt. I took a chance, desperate to protect Harry from harm. I acted as a messenger for Dumbledore to the werewolves offering protection and help, but something had changed since I last left them. Before I could do anything, they had bound and gagged me handing me over to their leader, Fenrir."

Draco shuddered, remembering the horrible monster that fell out of the cabinet that night. Even though he wasn't transformed, the ferocity that radiated from him was enough to make Draco cower in the shadows. He looked back at Remus, who had become frozen in memories. His face was taught, a pained expression seemed burned into his features.

Sirius took that moment to wrap the smaller man in his arms. "Do you know what he did to him Draco?" Sirius's voice was quiet, but Draco heard him as if he had shouted it in his ear. "He was tortured, beaten, for any information about Dumbledore. About the order. Anyone near Harry that might give him up. When he didn't, they killed him. Slowly, sacrificing him from the inside out." Draco paled and held his hand to his mouth, his eyes glazed back and forth trying to gain weight and stay in focus. Sirius reached across and rested one hand on the boy's shoulder. It steadied him and he looked back, horror and true devastation written on his face.

"It's alright, Draco. We know you didn't do this, but that is how Remus woke up to me, screaming for it to stop. Clutching at his chest and stomach as if to hold himself together."

Draco rushed out of the room and to the WC. Never in all of his tales had he heard of Fenrir doing something so awful. Yet he knew that the werewolf was capable of things even worse.

When he returned, Remus still looked somber but had a light smile playing across his face. Sirius nodded as his return and gestured once more for the offered seat. After he settled again, Sirius looked back between Remus and Draco.  
"That's how I knew though, Draco. Knew that this was the real Remus and not some false person living his life. Only Remus would call me Padfoot."

Draco stared at them for a moment then chuckled, "You heard us didn't you."

"Yes, I remember quite well how Harry talked about the ferret incident. It kept him smiling." Sirius laughed openly at Draco's embarrassment.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here. Or all of us for that fact."

Remus was the one who spoke this time. "Padfoot, Sirius and I, think that someone has pulled our souls back and trapped us here. James and Lily are the real Potters. Sirius and I as well. The Dursleys are not the true Dursley's though. We think that they're somehow trying to capture Harry here, but we still aren't sure if it's true."

Draco paused, thinking over everything. While lost in thought, no one seemed to notice Harry coming down the stairs until he reached the last step.

"Oh no, is Dad making breakfast again?"

Everyone was shocked out of their reserve and laugh heartily at the joke. ( Even if James was a better chef than Lily ) Sirius and Remus motioned to Draco that the would discuss things later. Nodding, Draco took the still giggling Harry into the kitchen.

After a half hour of talking, reminiscing and just plain old good times. Sirius, Lupin and James left for errands and Lily began cleaning up. Sitting alone at the kitchen table Draco looked over at Harry and smiled. Harry had apparently grabbed the journal from upstairs. He took mental note of where he was at and grabbed the journal from a protesting Harry's hands.

"Draco, give it back… Mom.. Draco took my journal!"

Laughing Lily shook her head, "Boys come on I don't want my kitchen destroyed. Besides, didn't you two have plans of meeting up with Ron and Hermione in a bit?"

Harry's smile grew wider and Draco felt something clench in his chest. Grinning like a madman, he led the stunned blond towards the front door. As if on cue, the bell rang and Harry sprinted to open it.

"Ron, Hermione…" he paused and took them in. Ron looked almost the same. He was more built, not quite so lanky and still freckled but far less. He wore a deep maroon blazer with a golden "H" sewn on to the front. Dressed in blue jeans and a polo, he grinned at his friend while he tightened his hold on the girl next to him.

The girl at his side was unlike any Hermione he knew. Her hair and teeth were straightened, more so than they had ever been. She wore not the blue jeans and shirts, but a mini skirt and a low cut top, showing her obvious cleavage. What really concerned Harry, was her carefree and dumbstruck attitude as she smacked on her gum.

"Hey Harry," _Smack! Smack!_ "What's up? We still hanging out today?"

"Yeah mate, I heard that new movie is out. The one with the girls that are actually secret agents. What was it called again 'Mione?"

"Um…" _Smack! _"Angel… Something Angel, oh that's right Charlie's Angels."

"That's right! I still can't believe the writer is only a few years older than us and he put his own name in the title. Ego much?"

"I know, right? Like that is just so rude. Like there was a lot, a looooot of people that made that movie." Hermione rolled her eyes as she dragged out the word and Harry nearly choked, trying to hold back his laughter.

Taking pity on the boy, Draco slapped is back a few times. Harry nodded at him with an appreciated look and the blonde's heartbeat jumped to twice its normal speed.

"Yeah, sure mate." Harry nodded at the two, still trying to wrap around this image of Hermione, "Let me grab my things and we can head out." Spinning back towards his room, Harry climbed the stairs two at a time. So distracted by the carefree and oblivious personalities both his best friends had, he never realized as he missed a step and landed awkwardly on the stairs. As he fell out of consciousness, he had the vague sense that someone was racing up the stairs to him.

"Harry!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the exceedingly long delays in each of the chapters. Thank you for everyone who subscribed and still follows my stories, you don't know how much it means to me.


End file.
